Devil
by hyoukassi
Summary: Sejak awal Jimin tau apa yang dilakukannya salah. Tapi kesalahan ini begitu begitu manis, Jimin ingin berhenti tapi keegoisan telah menguasainya hingga Jimin sadar kenyataan yang terjadi lelaki ini hanyalah devil yang menjebaknya dalam kenikmatan sesaat. Yoonmin. GS! Jimin
1. Chapter 1

**DEVIL**

 **~hyoukassi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin merupakan sosok yang terlalu bergantung pada suatu hal yang bernama cinta. Memang perempuan bertubuh mungil itu belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta dan merasa iri kepada orang-orang dikampusnya yang telah merasakan cinta dan merajut sebuah hubungan yang indah.

Bukannya Jimin tidak pernah dicintai oleh laki-laki lain hanya saja dirinya sendiri sulit menemukan orang yang tepat, Jimin sangat dipuja oleh para pria dikampus elit mereka itu. Jimin selalu menolak ajakan kencan mereka dengan lembut, walau seperti itu tetap saja banyak lelaki tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatinya siapa tau hatinya tiba-tiba luluh. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak perasaan seorang manusia dengan tepat.

Selain penolakan lembut yang akan didapatkan para pria yang menyukai Jimin harus menahan kecemburuan melihat sosok lelaki pucat dengan wajah datar yang selalu ada disisi Jimin, Min Yoongi namanya. Tidak ada yang tau pasti apa yang membuat keduanya menjadi akrab sejak mereka memulai pendidikan dikampus ini. Banyak yang menebak keduanya dekat karena Jimin yang merupakan ketua pemandu sorak kampus dan Yoongi sang kapten basket kebanggaan akan selalu bertemu dalam setiap pertandingan yang dihadapi tim basket kampus.

Jika ada yang bertanya secara langsung ' _apa kau dan Yoongi berpacaran?'_ dengan mantap dan tanpa keraguan Jimin akan menjawab tidak dan dengan alasan _'Yoongi oppa terlalu berharga dalam hidupku bukan sebagai pacar, sebagai kakak'_ dan jika Yoongi ditanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu dia hanya akan tersenyum sehingga membuat orang-orang bingung dan berpikir sepertinya mereka merahasiakan kisah cinta hanya untuk diri sendiri.

Mereka memiliki jarak usia 2 tahun tapi banyak hal membuat mereka menyatu terutama dalam musik dan basket, Jimin yang mengetahui kepintaran Yoongi pun memanfaatkan pria itu dengan tujuan yang baik sementara Yoongi nyaman dengan segala yang Jimin lakukan. Perhatian dan ketulusan Jimin membuat pria itu semakin nyaman dan ingin menjaga Jimin sebaik mungkin – seperti kakak pada adiknya, itu menurut Jimin.

Suatu hari bagai mendengar kabar memenangkan sebuah lotre dengan hadiah miliaran won seluruh lelaki di kampus yang memuja Jimin bersorak penuh kemenangan ketika membaca headline majalah kampus **MIN YOONGI RESMI BERPACARAN DENGAN JEON JUNGKOOK**. Jimin pun ikut bahagia karena hal tersebut terwujud berkat dirinya yang merelakan waktunya untuk mendekati Jungkook demi Yoongi yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Jungkook. Sebenarnya Jimin merasakan sebuah keanehan saat malam hari sebelum Yoongi menyatakan perasaan pada Jungkook, Yoongi bertanya tentang perasaannya apakah ia menyukai Yoongi atau tidak dan kalian sudah tau apa jawaban yang diberikan Jimin pada pria pucat itu. _"baiklah aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Jungkook sekarang"_ ucap Yoongi dengan suara serak sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keraguan Jimin pun dengan mudah terhapus setelah satu tahun lebih hubungan Yoongi dan Jungkook terjalin. Semuanya baik-baik saja selama itu hanya Jungkook yang selalu membuat sedikit masalah karena sifat posesif dan cemburunya yang berlebihan, Jimin yang sadar diri pun mulai menjaga jarak dengan Yoongi dan sudah pasti Yoongi juga akan selalu bersama Jungkook walau sesekali memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Jimin.

13 Februari, Jimin pun tak tau pasti apa yang salah dengan hari ini, padahal hanya salah satu tanggal dibulan februari yang selalu akan terjadi setiap tahunnya. Tapi tanpa ia sadari hari itu hari dimana ia mulai memutuskan suatu hal yang salah, yang bisa membuat dirinya hancur. Sebuah pesan dari Yoongi adalah awal dari segalah kesalahan.

 ** _Yoongi  
_** _Jim, kau tau besok hari apa?_ _ **  
Jimin  
**_ _Hari valentine. Ada apa oppa?_ _ **  
Yoongi  
**_ _Apa besok kau sibuk? Aku memerlukan bantuanmu  
_ _ **Jimin  
**_ _Tidak oppa. Biarku tebak pasti ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Jungkook kan?_

Sejenak Jimin berpikir entah mengapa terkadang nafasnya terasa sesak ketika memikirkan hubungan mereka, awalnya Jimin merasa kesepian karena orang yang selalu bersamanya telah mendapatkan sebuah cinta yang ia ingin kan tapi semakin lama ia mulai berpikir apakah ia cemburu karena tidak ada orang yang ia cintai. Jimin tersadar ia hampir terlalu lama mengabaikan pesan dari Yoongi.

 ** _Yoongi  
_** _kau memang yang terbaik. Aku ingin membelikan dia sebuah kotak musik berbentuk kelinci yang ia idamkan, tapi kau tau aku malu. Terlalu swag untuk hal itu  
_ _ **Jimin  
**_ _demi apapun oppa hanya kau pria teraneh yang ku kenal kkk baiklah besok jam berapa?  
_ _ **Yoongi  
**_ _jam 2 siang bagaimana? Aku harus meminta izin pada orang tua mu seperti biasa kan?  
_ _ **Jimin  
**_ _tenang saja oppa, ayah dan ibu ku sedang pergi ke Busan aku sendirian dan bebas. Jangan lupa membayar jasa ku!  
_ _ **Yoongi  
**_ _benarkah? Sepertinya ini kesempatan yang bagus karena aku akan membayarmu dengan kenikmatan  
_ _ **Jimin  
**_ _dasar mesum, memangnya kau berani? Ingat tepat waktu  
_ _ **Yoongi  
**_ _kau menantangku chim? Aku akan membuatmu mendesah nikmat sayang  
_ _ **Jimin  
**_ _Terserah kau mesum!  
_ _ **Yoongi  
**_ _kkk selamat malam sayang. Tidurlah yang nyenyak agar oppa bisa memuaskanmu_

Jimin tau Yoongi senang bercanda seperti itu kepada banyak teman wanitanya tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat jantung Jimin bekerja dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin saja Yoongi sedang gila karena tugas – pikir Jimin lalu segera menuju ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo para pembaca! Sudah lama aku tidak mengetik sebuah ff lagi dan kini datang dengan sebuah ff yang terinspirasi dari lagu Intro : Boy Meets Evil. Untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan ff Daddy maafkan belum bisa dilanjut karena tiba-tiba kehilangan ide dan semangat untuk mengetik. Kehidupan kelas 12 pun cukup menyiksa.**

 **Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur siapa saja yang membaca. Sampai jumpa! T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEVIL**

 **hyoukassi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

14 Februari, hari valentine bukan? Bisa Jimin tebak lokernya akan penuh dengan surat cinta dari para sunbae dan hoobae nya di kampus. Sebenarnya sedikit mengganggu tapi Jimin berusaha menanggapi hal tersebut dengan positif karena surat tersebut terkadang menghiburnya walau ada juga yang menulisnya dengan kata-kata yang berlebihan.

Untung saja hari ini hari minggu Jimin bisa bersantai sejenak dari tugas yang menumpuk. Menonton televisi sepertinya menyenangkan.

Selama menonton Jimin selalu menatap jam di dinding, apa benar Yoongi akan datang jam 2? Mungkin saja Yoongi bercanda? Ah entahlah, sebaiknya Jimin fokus pada acara tv favoritnya.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 1 siang terdengar suara motor yang bisa Jimin tebak itu adalah Yoongi tapi dia terus menepisnya tidak mungkin Yoongi datang secepat ini. Namun dugaan Jimin tidak meleset, sebuah pesan dari Yoongi berbunyi _aku di depan rumah cepat buka pintu, panas sekali_. Membuat Jimin sedikit gugup dan segera bergegas membuka pintu.

" _benar-benar tidak ada orang dirumah?"_ tanya Yoongi sambil melepaskan sandal yang dipakainya. Entah kenapa Yoongi terlihat tampan dengan celana jeans hitamnya yang cukup ketat dan kaos putih tipis.

Jimin tidak menjawab hanya terus masuk menuju ruang keluarga, melanjutkan acara nontonnya. Sial kenapa dia gugup padahal Yoongi sudah biasa berada dirumahnya.

" _pantas saja pipi mu itu seperti bakpao, kurangi makan camilan babo"_ ucap Yoongi sambil menempatkan diri disamping Jimin.

" _ck oppa hanya menghinaku saja. Mau?"_ Jimin tidak menatap Yoongi hanya terus fokus pada televisi didepannya.

Yoongi tidak menjawab tapi malah bersandar dibahu Jimin. Oke sebenarnya ini biasa saja, mereka berdua bahkan sudah sering berpelukan saat Yoongi belum berpacaran dengan Jungkook.

Yah Jeon Jungkook yang merebut segala perhatian dan kasih sayang Yoongi untuk Jimin. Tapi Jimin benar-benar harus sadar dia dan Yoongi hanya sebatas oppa-dongsaeng tidak lebih.

" _kau tau aku merindukanmu Jimin"_ sepertinya Yoongi mulai sedikit kelewatan, ia menghirup dan mengecup leher Jimin. Wangi yang memabukkan membuatnya enggan jauh dari wanita ini.

" _ya aku juga"_ bisik Jimin, sambil berusaha menangkan diri karena detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan. Yoongi kembali ke posisinya semula duduk dengan tegak sambil mencoba fokus pada televisi yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatian dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

" _jadi kenapa oppa datang jam segini? Janji kita masih sejam lagi aku bahkan belum bersiap-siap"_ ucap Jimin sedikit kesal.

Yoongi hanya tertawa dan menatap Jimin, meneliti penampilan wanita itu dari kepala hingga kakinya. Tatapan yang tidak bisa Jimin artikan, tatapan itu pertama kali sejak ia mengenalnya Yoongi baru pernah ia lihat. Sedikit perasaan khawatir muncul dibenak Jimin entah kenapa.

" _kau tidak kepanasan memakai sweater dicuaca yang panas ini?"_

" _tidak tidak aku sudah terbiasa"_

" _terbiasa apanya kau keringatan babo"_

Sial memang kata-kata Yoongi itu benar tapi Jimin berkeringat karena gugup. Kenapa dia bisa segugup ini?

Sekian lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Yoongi memeluk Jimin dan berbisik ditelinga wanita itu,

" _bisakah kita memulainya?"_ tatapan Yoongi begitu berbeda, dia terlihat semakin tampan. Sial apa yang kau pikirkan Jim.

" _apa maksud oppa?"_ Jimin mulai gugup saat tangan Yoongi mulai mengelus paha juga pipinya.

" _aku sudah tidak tahan sayang, bisakah aku menyentuhmu?"_ Yoongi mulai mengecup pipi Jimin, sepertinya dia mulai bernapsu.

Jimin terus mendorong Yoongi agar menjauh darinya namun kekuatan tarikan Yoongi lebih kuat hingga wanita itu kewalahan. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga Yoongi membuat Jimin berbaring disofa dengan posisi wanita itu dibawahnya.

Nafas Yoongi terengah, dia tidak dapat menahan hasrat terpendamnya untuk menyentuh wanita itu. Siapa yang tergoda dengan tubuh dan wajah Jimin, entah sudah berapa lama Yoongi berusaha menahan semua ini.

Jimin yang berada dibawahnya terlihat kacau dengan wajah yang memerah dan air mata yang sedikit menggenang di matanya.

" _oppa apa yang kau lakukan bukannya kita harus membeli kado untuk Jungkook?"_

Dengan sedikit kekecewaan diwajahnya Yoongi mulai menyingkir dari atas tubuh Jimin, sedangkan Jimin berusaha bertingkah seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

" _ayo bersiap kita harus selesai sebelum makan malam"_

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mencari kado untuk Jungkook mereka berdua kembali ke rumah Jimin, Yoongi beralasan agar kado itu dititipkan pada Jimin karena tidak ingin ketahuan oleh orang tua juga kakaknya. Dia akan malu.

Jimin hanya mengiyakan dia tau bagaimana sifat Yoongi itu, ingin tertawa tapi Jimin juga kasihan pada lelaki itu.

Kini mereka berdua sedang tiduran dilantai ruang keluarga Jimin, hari ini benar-benar panas dan keduanya seperti ingin pingsan saja saat membeli kado tadi.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Jimin dan segera ia sembunyikan sebelum Yoongi bisa membaca pesan itu. Kenapa begitu? Jujur sana Jimin telah menghubungi Jin, sahabatnya. Menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya dan Yoongi.

" _aku harus menelpon seseorang"_ Jimin segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Mengantisipasi Yoongi yang bisa menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

" _eonni bagaimana ini?"_

" _dia masih disana Jim? Apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang"_

" _iya, kami berdua hanya terdiam sejak pulang tadi. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut eonni"_

" _yaampun aku sedang ke Ilsan bersama Namjoon, aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Maafkan aku Jimin-ah"_

" _gwaechana eonni. Aku akan berhati-hati padanya"_

" _Jim bagaimana kalau kau mengusir Yoongi, buatlah sebuah alasan yang bisa membuatnya pergi sekarang juga"_

" _baiklah eonni, aku tutup sebelum ia curiga"_

" _baiklah. Semangat Jim"_

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya Jimin melihat Yoongi sedang menonton dengan keadaan yang sama yaitu berbaring dilantai. Lelaki itu memanggilnya untuk ikut berbaring.

Jimin menurutinya, ia pun berbaring dengan lengan kekar Yoongi sebagai alasnya. Parfum Yoongi yang menyengat tapi menenangkan mulai memenuhi penciuman Jimin.

" _siapa? Pacarmu?"_

" _bukan hanya seorang teman. Mana mungkin aku punya pacar"_

" _aku dengar kau menyukai Taehyung?"_

Jimin sedikit terkejut bagaimana Yoongi bisa tau hal itu, ia telah menyembunyikannya dengan baik bahkan tidak ada yang tau tapi kenapa harus Yoongi.

" _bagaimana bisa..."_

" _tentu saja aku tau semuanya tentangmu Jim. Jangan merahasiakan apapun dariku"_

" _ya aku menyukainya, tapi oppa tau kan dia menyukai Joy. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa"_

" _kenapa harus Taehyung?"_

" _aku tidak tau. Suka itu tanpa alasan oppa"_

" _kenapa bukan aku?"_

" _karena kau oppa"_

" _wae? Tidak bisakah kau melihatku dengan cara yang berbeda"_

" _oppa kau pacar Jungkook sadarlah"_

Jimin bangun dari posisinya namun Yoongi menariknya kembali terbaring dilantai namun dengan Yoongi berada diatasnya.

Jimin sedikit ketakutan tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tidak bisa melakukan seperti yang dikatakan Jin tadi.

" _ayo kita lakukan Jim, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menyukaimu"_

Sebaris kalimat tadi adalah awal dari segala dosa yang diperbuat oleh mereka berdua. Suatu kesalahan fatal yang harusnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Yoongi melumat bibir menggoda Jimin penuh nafsu sementara tangannya berusaha untuk melepaskan baju yang digunakan Jimin dengan tidak sabar. Jimin meronta berusaha melepaskan diri namun semakin lama ciuman Yoongi semakin menggairahkan membuatnya ingin lebih.

Mulutnya terus mendesah nama Yoongi saat lelaki itu berhasil melepas pakaiannya dan meremas payudara nya yang masih tertutupi bra.

Hasrat Yoongi semakin tidak bisa dikontrol ini terlalu nkmat yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah melakukan kegiatan seks dengan Jimin.

Setelah cukup puas dengan bibir seksi Jimin, Yoongi mulai berpindah ke payudara Jimin. Ia menatap sejenak keadaan Jimin yang begitu kacau membuatnya ingin menyentuh seluruh tubuh wanita itu sampai dirinya puas.

Dengan tidak sabaran ia membuka baju nya juga membuka bra Jimin yang mengganggu kegiatan panas mereka. Yoongi semakin menggila menatap payudara Jimin yang begitu menggoda, besar dan juga putingnya mulai menegang seperti menantang dirinya.

Yoongi segera melumat payudara kanan dan meremas payudara kiri Jimin dengan penuh nafsu. Jimin hanya bisa terus mendesah nama Yoongi dan menekan kepala Yoongi agar semakin mudah menghisap payudaranya. Yang Jimin inginkan sekarang adalah sentuhan Yoongi yang begitu nikmat.

Untuk sementara mereka berdua berhenti memikirkan Jungkook dan Taehyung, juga meruntuhkan hubungan oppa dongsaeng yang mereka bangun selama ini. Kini yang mereka berdua inginkan adalah kenikmatan.

 _It's was crazy good. This love is another name for the devil. I didn't want to let go of the devil's hand_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo semuanyaa masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan ff ini lagi. Semoga kalian puas dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Untuk bagian dewasanya maaf belum sampai bagian puncak karena jujur saja untuk mengetik adegan itu begitu susah wkwkwk**

 **Silakan tinggalkan review kalian dan sampai jumpaaa ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**DEVIL**

 **hyoukassi**

hari ini berlangsung seperti biasanya, Jimin juga mempunyai jadwal kuliah pagi sehingga mau tidak mau dirinya harus segera bangkit dari tempat tidur empuknya.

saat sedang berdandan Jimin menatap bekas kemerahan di lehernya, walau tidak terlalu memerah Jimin khawatir mungkin saja ada orang yang curiga.

setelah meyakinkan diri, Jimin bergegas menuju kampus bersama Jungkook yang tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan kalau ingin berangkat bersamanya. _tidak mungkin Jungkook tau yang terjadi kemarin kan?_

 _"sudah lama menunggu Kook?"_ ucap Jimin basa basi sambil berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

 _"tidak kok. ayo berangkat nanti kita bisa telat"_ Jungkook terlihat bersemangat jadi Jimin menyimpulkan sampai saat ini dirinya masih aman.

sepanjang perjalanan didalam mobil Jungkook begitu hening tidak seperti biasanya, Jimin itu bisa kategorikan cerewet tapi Jungkook pikir teman pacarnya itu sedang punya masalah pribadi yang tidak perlu ia campuri.

ketika sampai Jungkook langsung memeluk lengan Jimin dan berkata,

 _"jika ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku Jim. aku tau kau sering curhat pada Yoongi oppa tapi aku juga ingin menjadi semakin dekatmu"_

jantung Jimin serasa ingin copot, Jungkook cukup peka dengan kegalauan yang sedang melanda dirinya. sebaiknya ia mulai menjaga ekspresinya dari sekarang sebelum orang lain menyadarinya.

dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak pada Jimin, sesosok perempuan berlari sambil meneriakan namanya dengan panik. itu Jin. sepertinya perempuan itu sangat khawatir pada Jimin.

 _"Park Jimin kau baik-baik saja kan? apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"_ Jimin langsung memeluk Jin erat dan tertawa canggung pada Jungkook.

 _"Jin aku baik-baik saja. kamu membuat Jungkook terkejut"_ Jin akhirnya sadar situasi yang sedang terjadi dan tersenyum pada Jungkook sedang Jungkook hanya menatap mereka kebingungan.

 _"hmm hari ini kalian berdua kelas bahasa ya? bagaimana kalo hari ini Jimin ikut bersamaku ke kelas matematika aku sangat membutuhkannya hehehe"_ _"boleh saja. aku tidak apa-apa sendirian kok, Yugyeom juga hari ini dikelas bahasa"_ Jungkook tersenyum dengan wajah polos yang berseri membuat rasa bersalah Jimin entah mengapa semakin terasa.

 _"nanti kita bertemu lagi ya"_ Jimin melambaikan tangan lalu segera berlari bersama bersama Jin yang sudah tidak sabaran. tanpa ketiga wanita itu sadari Yoongi menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

 _"benar kalian berdua hanya berciumankan tidak lebih?"_ tanya Jin penuh selidik, ia meragukan cerita Jimin kalau Yoongi hanya menciumnya tanpa melakukan hal yang lebih parah.

Jin cukup tau kalau Yoongi terkenal dengan mulutnya yang kotor sama seperti otaknya, sedikit aneh rasanya kalau lelaki itu tidak menyentuh Jimin lebih jauh.

Jimin terlihat gugup karena menutupi kebenaran yang terjadi sehingga hanya mengangguki pertanyaan Jin. rasa gugup Jimin bertambah bukan karena dosen yang sedang mengajar di depan sana tapi karena Jin memaksa dia masuk ke kelas matematika yang ada Taehyung didalamnya.

jujur saja Jimin sangat sangat menyukai lelaki itu. pertama kali Jimin menyukai lelaki itu saat dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu favorit Jimin dengan suaranya yang begitu menggoda tiga bulan lalu. melihat Taehyung dari jauh saja Jimin tidak kuat apalagi bisa sampai berkenalan langsung.

dilain pihak Jimin tidak sadar kalo teman Taehyung, Bogum sadar kalo sedari tadi ada yang menatap Taehyung dengan intens sejak awal kelas dimulai. lelaki itu berbalik dan melihat Jin yang asik bercerita pada Jimin yang melamun menatap Taehyung.

 _"Tae, jangan balik tiba-tiba okay. natural. barisan ketiga dari belakang, Park Jimin sedang menatapmu"_

 _"Park Jimin?"_

 _"Itu loh si cantik yang pernah digosipkan jadi pacar Yoongi sunbae"_

Taehyung berbalik senatural mungkin seperti suruhan Bogum, dapat ia lihat Jimin yang terkejut segera mengambil buku secara acak untuk menutupi wajahnya secara cepat membuat barang-barang di meja mereka berjatuhan.

seluruh atensi kelas menuju padanya, Jin hanya meminta maaf sambil memaki Jimin pelan karena tingkahnya yang aneh itu. sementara Taehyung tertawa melihat tingkah imut si cantik tadi, Jimin ingin mati rasanya.

 _"hei Bogum, bukankah dia menarik?"_

 _"tentu saja. semua orang berlomba ingin jadi kekasihnya. selain bisa mendapatkan pacar yang baik dan pintar kau bisa merasakan tubuhnya itu hehehe"_

 _"haruskah aku mendekatinya?"_

 _"coba saja kalau kau mau"_

 _"ya lihat saja nanti"_

.

.

.

setelah kelas berakhir Jimin segera menyelamatkan diri dari Jin, untung saja Namjoon datang menjemput Jin sehingga ia bisa kabur dengan cepat.

ketika hendak berlari menuju loker tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Awalnya Jimin kira itu Yoongi yang terkadang suka muncul tanpa pemberitahuan tapi ternyata itu Kim Taehyung. kejadian memalukan membuat Jimin ingin musnah saja dari muka bumi.

 _"hei, Park Jimin kan?"_

 _"y- ya"_

 _"aku Kim Taehyung"_ mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan, dalam hati Jimin sudah berteriak tanpa dikasihtau pun hampir semuanya tentang Taehyung telah ia ketahui.

 _"jangan sering melamun didalam kelas untung saja mood dosen Lee sedang baik kalau tidak nilaimu bisa dipotong"_ senyuman Taehyun membuat Jimin semakin jatuh cinta.

 _"apa kau sakit?"_ karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Jimin, Taehyung memegang pipi wanita itu sedekar memastikan suhu tubuhnya.

 _"a-aku baik-baik saja. sungguh"_ jantung Jimin semakin menggila sementara Taehyung terus menatapnya dengan intens.

fokus mata Taehyung sekarang tertuju pada leher Jimin yang kalau diperhatikan dengan baik terdapat bercak merah. Taehyung menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya itu, Jimin wanita baik-baik mana mungkin melakukan hal itu toh dia juga belum punya pacar.

 _"mau ke cafe denganku?"_

 _"boleh!"_ ucap Jimin kelewat semangat membuat Taehyung tertawa dan mencubit pipinya.

 _"jangan terlalu imut rasanya aku ingin mencium mu_ _. ayo jalan"_ wajah Jimin sudah merah sekali, membuat Taehyung yang sudah menggenggam tangannya merubah posisi menjadi memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan mulai menggoda.

Jungkook dan Yoongi yang tadi hendak menemui Jimin pun membatalkan niat mereka.

 _"apa Taehyung dan Jimin pacaran?"_

 _"jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh"_ Yoongi segera berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook.

 _"oppa, kenapa kau marah sih? Taehyung cocok dengan Jimin kok. hei tunggu aku Min Yoongi"_

Yoongi tau ini tidak seharusnya ia cemburu melihat kedekatan Taehyung dan Jimin, dirinya harus sadar kalau ia lebih berbahaya daripada sosok Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **halo semuanya. setelah sekian lama saya balik lagi dari hiatus panjang. UN dan tes masuk PTN benar-benar menguras tenaga dan otak saya sehingga niat mengetik saya sampai ke titik nol. maaf jadi curhat hehehe**

 **semoga masih ada yang menanti cerita saya ya. sampai jumpa di chapter depan~**


	4. chapter 4

**DEVIL**

 **hyoukassi**

 _unknown_

 _jadi Min Yoongi benar memperkosa dirimu?_

 _Jimin_

 _Ya Tuhan sudah kubilang dia tidak sampai memperkosa_

 _unknown_

 _oh, hanya saling bersentuhan tubuh sambil telanjang begitu?_

 _Jimin_

 _bilang dibilang begitu. aku bisa gila kenapa ciuman pertamaku harus seperti ini_

 _unknown_

 _kau beruntung karena Yoongi itu dikenal sebagai ahlinya berciuman_

 _Jimin_

 _berarti Yoongi pernah menciummu?_

 _unknown_

 _gila saja. aku memang pernah pacaran dengan dia tapi tidak sampai ciuman kok._

 _Jimin_

 _lalu darimana kau tau?_

 _unknown_

 _di kelas Jungkook sering menceritakannya. tapi tidak sampai ciuman panas seperti kau dan Yoongi hahaha_

 _Jimin_

 _aku sedikit menyesal punya sahabat sepertimu_

 _unknown_

 _apa kau suka dengan Yoongi? kalian sudah melakukan adegan panas seperti itu jika sekali saja kau goda Yoongi, kau bakal di seret ke hotel dan tidak bisa berjalan seminggu hahaha_

Jimin kesal, bukannya membantu sang sahabat malah menggoda dan menertawainya. kejadian dua hari lalu kembali terputar di otaknya, walau sudah berusaha di lupakan tetap saja sensasi yang di berikan Yoongi kala itu membuatnya susah untuk melupakannya. ini juga yang pertama.

karena tidak tahan Jimin terpaksa harus curhat dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil. curhat kepada Jin bukanlah hal yang baik karena masalah ini bisa saja semakin rumit karena Jin yang akan melabrak Yoongi dengan penuh emosi dan mengatakan segalanya.

Jimin menghela napasnya, setelah dua tahun dia berkenalan dengan Yoongi tidak pernah sedikitpun ia melihat Yoongi sebagai sosok lelaki yang dia cintai walau perhatian yang diberikan Yoongi bukan main-main padanya. Jimin malah tertarik dengan lelaki lain yang bahkan jarang bicara padanya. ini semua sungguh aneh.

ketika Jimin sedang asik menggalau memikirkan kisah hidupnya ia dikejutkan dengan chat dari Yoongi yang berkata ia berada di depan rumah ingin mengambil kado untuk Jungkook.

karena tidak siap Jimin seadanya berlari menuju luar rumah dengan pakaian yang tanpa ia sadari cukup menantang Yoongi untuk menyerangnya.

 _"maaf oppa aku sedang tidur tadi, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"_

 _"tidak aku baru saja sampai"_ mereka berdua berjalan memasuki rumah Jimin. Yoongi yang berada dibelakang Jimin kesusahan menelan ludah karena penampilan Jimin.

bagaimana tidak Jimin memakai hot pants yang sangat pendek sehingga menunjukan paha mulusnya yang menggoda ditambah rambut acak-acakan dengan kaos putih tipis yang ketat membuat payudara besarnya tercetak sempurna.

 _"sebentar akan ku ambilkan kadonya"_

 _"Jim bisa buatkan aku jus? kau tau musim panas tahun ini sungguh panas"_

 _"hm, baiklah"_ Jimin segera bergegas menuju dapur sedangkan Yoongi memasuki kamar Jimin dengan maksud hati ingin menenangkan adik kecilnya yang sudah mengeras akibat Jimin.

didalam kamar mandi Yoongi menikmati kegiantannya sambil membayangkan Jimin yang tubuh indah Jimin yang telanjang. Yoongi semakin frustasi entah kenapa dia harus tergoda oleh Jimin, bahkan Jungkook yang sering menggodanya tidak sampai seperti ini.

Jimin yang selesai membuat jus heran karena sosok Yoongi yang menghilang. ia pun masuk dikamarnya mungkin saja Yoongi sedang mencari kado untuk Jungkook yang ia simpan.

dapat Jimin lihat lampu kamar mandi yang menyala jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Yoongi tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan segelas jus yang diminta. Jimin ingin mengejutkan Yoongi karena dari dulu Yoongi sering marah kalo ia mengejutkan lelaki itu.

benar saja saat Yoongi membuka pintu kamar mandi ia sangat terkejut dan sialnya tidak sengaja menyenggol Jimin hingga jus yang dipegang Jimin tumpah kemana-mana.

ini tidak seperti yang seperti Jimin rencanakan. dirinya kini basah. baju yang semula berwarna putih polos berubah menjadi sedikit oranye karena jus jeruk tadi.

Yoongi bingung harus melakukan apa ia ingin menolong Jimin tapi dirinya lebih tertarik menatap tubuh Jimin yang basah. ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

 _"a-aku akan mengeringkan tubuh dulu"_

 _"Jim"_ dengan suara beratnya Yoongi memanggil Jimin dan membuat wanita itu merinding, skenario adegan panas seperti kata sahabatnya terlintas di otak. _tidak, jangan lagi_.

tapi Jimin telat menyelematkan diri. Yoongi memeluknya erat kemudian menjilati telinganya perlahan. hanya sedikit sentuhan Jimin sudah mendesah, seringai Yoongi pun terlihat.

Yoongi meraih gelas yang masih dipegang Jimin dinakas samping tempat tidur. dengan cepat Yoongi membuka kaos tipis Jimin dan mendorongnya keatas tempat tidur.

Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi takut saat pria itu juga membuka bajunya. setelah selesai Yoongi langsung menindih tubuh mungil Jimin dan menciumi wanita itu dengan semangat. Jimin tidak bisa melawan dirinya hanya bisa bergumam nama Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai membuka bra serta hot pants dan celana dalam Jimin sehingga wanita itu telanjang sempurna. Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jimin yang sangat menggoda. bibirnya yang basah, tubuh telanjangnya yang sangat menggoda.

Yoongi sering meledek Jimin bahwa wanita itu gendut tapi jujur saja jika tanpa busana begini tubuh Jimin sangat pas untuk ia nikmati.

Yoongi kembali menciumi Jimin dengan tergesa. meremas payudara dan bokong Jimin secara bersamaan membuat perempuan itu makin tak berdaya. Jimin ikut menggila ketika lidah Yoongi masuk kedalam mulutnya, mengajak beradu lidah hingga air liur mereka keluar kemana-mana.

Yoongi membuka celana nya dan menampakkan kejantanannya yang membuat Jimin merona. menurut Jimin tubuh Yoongi begitu menggoda walau tidak terlalu berotot dan yang mengejutkan adalah punya Yoongi yang cukup besar hingga membuat Jimin berpikir apakah benda itu bisa masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin memposisikan Jimin duduk diatas pangkuannya sehingga organ intim mereka bergesekan. Jimin memerah dan Yoongi menggeram dengan suara beratnya yang seksi.

ia memeluk tubuh Jimin kemudian mengecup kening Jimin lama lalu menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut dan berkata, _"kau tau aku menyukaimu tapi kau memilih Taehyung"_

sebelum Jimin menjawab lelaki itu kembali melumat bibirnya dengan penuh napsu, menggesekan kedua organ intim mereka dan memeluk tubuhnya erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Jimin tau semua salah tapi saat ini ia benar-benar ingin disentuh oleh Yoongi sampai tak berdaya. Jimin membalas ciuman Yoongi dan disambut oleh Yoongi dengan senang hati.

Yoongi membaringkan tubuh Jimin lalu melepaskan tautan mereka. kata-kata pujian dan cinta keluar dari bibir Yoongi untuk Jimin. sementara wanitanya tersipu Yoongi mulai melumat payudara Jimin dengan penuh semangat. tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam ikut meremas payudara Jimin lain yang bebas dari mulutnya.

Jimin mendesah penuh nikmat, kamar Jimin dipenuhi suara memanggil nama Yoongi yang terdengar begitu seksi. tidak peduli desahannya itu bisa saja terdengar orang Jimin meremas rambut hitam Yoongi yang sudah basah akibat keringat sehingga membuat Yoongi semakin mudah melahap habis payudara Jimin.

setelah puas melumat puting Jimin, Yoongi menjilat-jilat puting itu kemudian menggigitnya membuat Jimin berteriak seksi. Yoongi sangat senang dengan reaksi Jimin ia tidak menyangkah Jimin akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu terus menerus.

setelah puas bermain dengan payudara Jimin lelaki itu menjilati leher Jimin lalu mengigitnya, Jimin hanya menikmatinya dan terus mendesah. kejantanan Yoongi juga terus digesekan di vagina Jimin sehingga kenikmatan yang mereka rasa semakin meningkat.

kini Yoongi berlutut dihadapan vagina Jimin, kedua kaki Jimin dinaikkan kale bahunya. Jimin malu karena Yoongi terus menatapnya dengan seringai yang membuat ketampanannya semakin meningkat.

tangan Yoongi bergerak untuk mengelus vagina Jimin yang basah, karena terkejut Jimin menendang Yoongi namun dibalas dengan kekehan pria itu.

 _"tenang saja aku tidak akan membuatmu hamil"_ _"tapi Yoongi-"_ _"kau percayakan padaku. biarkan aku menikmatimu"_ Yoongi kembali mencium Jimin dengan maksud untuk membuatnya tenang. kemudian Jimin terkejut karena tiga jari Yoongi masuk kelubangnya secara paksa, Jimin ingin berteriak namun tertahan karena Yoongi masih membungkan mulutnya.

jari-jari Yoongi bergerak dengan cepat dan acak membuat Jimin merasa seperti eskrim yang mencair.

setelah beberapa menit cairan Jimin pun membanjiri jari Yoongi. lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menjilati jarinya dengan wajah yang bahagia. kemudian dia melumat vagina Jimin sampai membersihkan semua cairan yang keluar dari lubang Jimin.

lalu kembali menciumi Jimin tapi dengan lembut membuat Jimin kembali terbuai, payudara nya diremas dan tanpa ia sadari Yoongi tengah mempersiapkan kejantanannya untuk masuk kelubang Jimin.

ketika kejantanan Yoongi hampir masuk kelubang Jimin suara handphone terdengar. entah Yoongi yang sial atau Jimin yang beruntung, lelaki itu pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan mengangkat hp yang tergeletak di lantai.

 _"halo?"_ _"oh Jungkook? maafkan oppa terlambat sayang"_ _"aku masih menemani ibu belanja"_ _"iya sebentar lagi aku akan kesana"_ _"aku menyayangimu"_ Yoongi mematikan hp dan menatap Jimin yang sedang memakai bajunya. sorot mata Yoongi terlihat bersalah namun ia tidak bisa berhenti melakukan hal ini pada Jimin.

ia kemudian memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat lalu menarik Jimin dan memeluknya erat. dia menciumi kening Jimin lama hingga air mata Jimin sudah membanjiri wajah wanita itu.

 _"maafkan aku Jiminie. aku mencintaimu"_

Yoongi mengambil kado untuk Jungkook dan kemudian bergegas pergi untuk menemui kekasihnya itu.

sementara Jimin hanya terduduk dalam diam dan memandan kosong kedepan. memikirkan mengapa hidupnya harus seperti ini karena Min Yoongi.

 _It was crazy good_

 _I was an idiot addicted to sweetness_

 _Yeah an idiot_

 _I didn't want to let go of the devil's hand_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo semuanya. saya kaget loh masih ada yang mengingat dan menunggu ff ini T.T saya sebisa mungkin buat menyelesaikan ff ini dengan baik untuk kalian yang menyukai cerita ini. semoga updatean kali ini memuaskan ya, soalnya saya mengetiknya terburu-buru dan tidak mengecek lagi apa ada typo atau tidak.**

 **rencananya saya bakal selesain ff ini dulu setelah itu saya bakalan selesain Daddy dan Kutukan. semoga kalian suka dengan hasil karya ku. sampai jumpaaaa**


	5. Special : Jeon Jungkook

**DEVIL**

 **hyoukassi**

 ** _special: Jeon Jungkook_**

Jungkook adalah seorang anak yang terkenal akan kepintarannya semasa sekolah, catatan pelanggaran disekolahnya sangatlah bersih tanpa ada setitik tinta pun.

Tidak mungkin jalan cerita seseorang semulus itu kan? Sesempurna apapun orang itu pasti ada hal-hal yang buruk yang pernah diperbuat olehnya.

Awalnya Jimin tidak percaya dengan omongan-omongan orang sekitarnya tentang sifat Jungkook yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dikenal oleh Jimin.

Hingga suatu hari Jung Hoseok sahabat kecil Jimin yang entah kenapa mereka berdua selalu berusaha menutupi hubungan mereka, datang dan memulai dongeng panjang tentang seorang Jeon Jungkook dimasa lalu.

 _"_ _jadi maksudmu selama ini dia hanya memakai topeng dihadapan kita semua?"_

 _"_ _bisa dibilang begitu. Itu hanya sebagian kecil yang Wendy ceritakan padaku"_

 _"_ _ya! Bagaimana bisa kau percaya dengan ucapan Wendy? Dia juga terkenal sebagai pembual dan memang itu yang terjadi selama aku sekelas dengannya"_

 _"_ _hey, santai saja Jim. Kalau aku bilang Seulgi juga menyatakan hal yang sama bagaimana? Masih tidak percaya?"_

Jimin termenung. Kalo sudah membawa nama Seulgi mau tidak mau memang cerita tentang Jungkook benar-benar terjadi. Seulgi dikenal sebagai sosok yang cukup jujur selama empat semester Jimin sekelas dengannya.

 _"_ _baiklah kita mulai ceritanya bitch, percaya tidak percaya terserah padamu tapi jangan lupa aku adalah satu satunya orang yang bisa kau percayai disini. Dibandingkan Seokjin yang berpura-pura peduli padamu"_

Walau perkataan Hoseok terdengar kasar tapi Jimin membenarkan perkataan perempuan dihadapannya ini. Yah, Jimin sudah lelah dengan semua kepalsuan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

[ _Terlihat Jungkook dengan semangat memasuki sekolah barunya yang terlihat begitu mewah dan indah, tentu saja ini merupakan salah satu sekolah swasta yang sangat terkenal dengan lulusan terbaik juga fasilitas yang luar biasa._

 _Semuanya yang dialami oleh Jungkook diawal sekolahnya memang sangat biasa tanpa kendala._

 _Pertemanannya dengan Wendy serta Seulgi juga berjalan lancar sebagaimana pertemanan yang ada. Namun, Wendy dan Seulgi mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memilih bertukar tempat duduk dari yang sebelumnya bersama Seulgi menjadi bersama Bambam anak pindahan dari Thailand saat kelas sebelas._

 _Interaksi antara Wendy Seulgi dengan Jungkook mulai berkurang sementara Bambam dan Jungkook semakin dekat tiap harinya._

 _Pemandangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Suatu hari saat kelas Jungkook mendapat jam kosong, Bambam masuk dengan wajah memerah serta mata yang bengkak seperti habis menangis. Perempuan itu menarik lengan Jungkook secara kasar dan berkata dengan lantang "cepat ikuti aku Jeon".]_

 _"_ _menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"_ Hoseok tertawa melihat Jimin yang kesal karena ia menghentikan cerita diawal klimaks.

 _"_ _ayolah Hoseok, aku tidak membolos kelas sore hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu"_

 _"_ _kau sangat tidak seru Jimin"_ Hoseok menyesap kembali kopi pesanannya yang mulai mendingin.

[ _seluruh atensi kelas kini tertuju pada mereka. Jungkook terlihat kebingungan dan Bambam terlihat sangat frustasi lalu berteriak memanggil Yeri untuk mengikuti dirinya dan Jungkook entah menuju kemana._

 _Setelah hal itu kondisi kelas kembali seperti biasanya namun Seulgi dan Wendy sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sehingga waktu pulang mereka menahan Yeri demi mendapatkan sebuah cerita._

 _"_ _wah kalian akan terkejut dengan sosok Jeon Jungkook sebenarnya" Yeri berkata dengan nada kesal mengingat kembali kejadian tadi._

 _"_ _ayo katakan pada kami"_

 _"_ _baiklah, jadi kalian tau kan kalo Bambam menjadi dekat dengan Jungkook? Dan kalian tau kan Bambam punya pacar bernama Kim Yugyeom dikelas sebelah?"_

 _Wendy dan Seulgi mengangguk ragu, mencoba menebak apa hubungannya dengan masalah hari ini._

 _"_ _kau tau si jalang itu menggoda Yugyeom dan berselingkuh dengan Yugyeom"_

 _"_ _ya! Kalo kau bicara yang benar Yeri kau keterlaluan. Tidak mungkin seperti itu!"_

 _"_ _menurut kalian apa aku berbohong ha? Aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri bitch bahkan aku merekam saat mereka kencan! Bukan sekali atau dua kali tapi terlalu sering sampai Bambam bahkan bertemu Yugyeom hanya disekolah!"_

 _"_ _aku akhirnya memberitahukan semuanya pada Bambam aku tidak bisa menutup mataku melihat kelakuan si jalang yang pintar berdrama itu. Kau tau saat kami menyelesaikan masalah mereka tadi, jalang itu menangis seolah-seolah adalah korban dari perlakukan Bambam. Jalang itu berkata pada Yugyeom bahwa Bambam sedang berusaha menyakitinya karena tidak terima dengan hasil prestasi dan ketenaran yang dimiliki oleh jalang itu. Yaampun kalian kalo disana bisa saja membunuh jalang itu, ia membuat kisah baru yang sungguh tidak masuk akal! Jelas sana Bambam dan aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan segalanya karena Yugyeom hanya mendengarkan si jalang dan meninggalkan kami setelah memutuskan Bambam dengan perkataan kasar. Serius jika Jalang itu besok mati aku yang sudah membunuhnya!"_

 _Sejak saat itu, gosip-gosip buruk mengenai Jeon Jungkook mulai beredar luas disekolah mewah tersebut namun aktingnya yang sungguh luar biasa membuat guru-guru tetap memandangnya sebagai anak baik-baik hanya karena nilainya yang konsisten dan memuaskan._ ]

Jimin terlihat shock dengan apa yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Hoseok. Sungguh ia seperti mendengar cerita tentang orang lain, bukan tentang Jungkook temannya yang manis dan penuh perhatian.

 _"_ _itulah alasan Wendy membencimu, ya karena kau berteman dengan si jalang"_

 _"_ _kenapa aku merasa seperti aku akan menjadi Jungkook dimasa lalu?"_

 _"_ _hey bitch, kau terlihat lebih berharga dibandingkan drama murahannya. Mungkin juga ini yang disebut karma"_

 _"_ _tapi apa Yugyeom dan Jungkook berpacaran?"_

 _"_ _tentu saja tidak Jim, dia hanya senang merusak hubungan teman-temannya. Mungkin dia kelainan jiwa"_

 _"_ _what? Lalu apa yang terjadi?!"_ Jimin benar-benar bingung dengan cerita Hoseok yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

 _"_ _kau pernah mendengar tidak kalau Jungkook dijodohkan Kim Jongin?"_

 _"_ _ah saat awal semester Jungkook pernah bercerita tentang lelaki itu"_

 _"_ _dan kau tau dia membuat drama baru diantara Jongin dan Yugyeom. Suatu hari sebelum kelulusan Yugyeom menembak Jungkook ditaman namun Jongin datang dan memukul Yugyeom hingga babak belur. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"_ _Jongin mengikuti mereka berdua diam-diam dan berkelahi karena merebut tunangannya?"_

 _"_ _yaampun Jimin kau kenapa jadi manusia terlalu baik? Pantas saja kau gampang dibodohi"_ Jimin benar-benar kesal dan mencoba bangkit untuk meninggalkan Hoseok. Tetapi Hoseok dengan sigap menahannya dan tertawa.

 _"_ _ayolah Jim aku bercanda okay. Yang dilakukan jalang itu adalah dia bercerita pada Jongin bahwa Yugyeom mengejar-ngejarnya agar bisa diterima menjadi kekasihnya dan juga ia berkata bahwa Yugyeom menguntitnya sejak lama dan jika jalang itu tidak menuruti permintaan Yugyeom maka jalang itu akan dipukul. Sungguh drama yang menarik"_

 _"_ _ya! Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu?! Sungguh aku ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga. Tapi kau tau darimana?"_

 _"_ _oh Yugyeom adalah teman dikursus dance yang aku ikuti, kami sangat akrab dan entah bagaimana bisa bercerita tentang hal itu. Awalnya aku pikir tidak mungkin Jungkook yang kita kenal, karena iseng aku menunjukkan foto jalang itu dan gotcha memang dirinya"_

 _"_ _aku kesal kau menyembunyikan selama ini dari ku tentang Jungkook"_

 _"_ _hey hey kau bahkan sudah sangat nyaman berteman dengan dia aku hanya tidak ingin merusak hubungan kalian begitu saja tapi ini saat yang tepat bukan"_

 _"_ _tapi Hoseok, Jungkook pernah bercerita padaku bahwa Jongin dan dirinya sudah putus hubungan karena Jongin memutuskan bekerja di Jepang dan memutuskan pertunangan karena Jungkook menolaknya"_

Hoseok tertawa, dirinya benar-benar tidak kuasa mendengar suara polos sahabatnya yang mudah tertipu.

 _"_ _hey dia pembohong yang ulung. Fyi, Jongin masih disini dan saat kejadian kau dengan Yoongi bahkan mereka berdua pergi berkencan bahkan berciuman panas didepan rumah Jalang itu"_

Hoseok melemparkan beberapa lembar foto yang menujukkan kemesraan Jongin dan Jungkook yang terlihat begitu intim.

 _"_ _Son Wendy benar-benar ingin menghancurkan jalang itu sampai menyewa orang untuk mematainya. Dan yang terakhir Jim yang ingin aku sampaikan..."_

Hoseok terlihat ragu sementara Jimin menunggu kalimat Hoseok yang menggantung sungguh ini adalah detik-detik mendebarkan untuk mereka berdua yang kalut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya Hoseok buka suara, mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang tepat menurutnya untuk menghentikan Jungkook dan menyelamatkan Yoongi dari drama murahan si jalang.

 _"_ _tinggalkan Yoongi bersama si jalang atau kau rebut Yoongi darinya. Kau telah memasukan Yoongi dalam takdir menyedihkan ini"_

Jimin sangat geram dengan semua kenyataan yang telah diketahuinya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Yoongi apapun yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo semuanyaa, setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate ff ini. Maafkan jika kalian menunggu terlalu lama, kehidupan kuliah dan liburan yang sangat panjang membuat saya kehilangan semua ide. Saya harap update ini tidak mengecewakan kalian**

 **Sampai jumpa~~**


End file.
